A conventional bicycle brake system generally includes a front brake means for stopping the front wheel, and a rear brake means for stopping the rear wheel of a bicycle. Each brake means includes two calipers located on two sides of a rim and each caliper has a brake pad so that when the brake pads are pushed to contact the rim, the wheel is stopped. The rear brake means and the front brake means are controlled by brake levers on two ends of the handlebar. Two respective brake cables are connected between the brake lever and the brake means. In other words, the front brake means and the rear brake means are operated in separate by pulling the brake levers. Generally, the brake for the rear wheel is to reduce the speed of the bicycle and then the brake for the front wheel is to completely stop the bicycle. However, when in emergency, the rider will pull the two brake levers simultaneously to stop the bicycle in a short time. But when the hands of the rider pull the brake levers, the handlebar tends to loose its control. Furthermore, it is impossible to let the two brake means be actuated simultaneously. If the front brake means is first actuated by a large force, the bicycle could jump and fall.
The present invention intends to provide a brake system wherein the front brake means and the rear brake means can be actuated simultaneously by pulling either of the two brake levers.